Bad Habits
by monkeygirl77
Summary: As they start to find out, as the younger siblings, Raphael and Gabriel pick up on all sorts of habits from their older brothers, good and bad. This one though is most certainly one that needs to be addressed. Unfortunantly for them, Father has seen enough, and He’s taken it upon Himself to do so.


**OKAY SO I AM NOT DEAD YAY!**

 **LOL!**

 **Anyway, sorry it's taken so long for me to get on here and stuff and get some of these requests taken care of, its been so crazy here in real life. I had this incident with a creep maintenance guy in my apartment building being super inappropriate and creepy! I was so uncomfortable that I left and went to my parents house for a bit! They had to change my locks and everything it was so bad and freaky but everything is sooo good now!**

 **Maintenance guy has been dealt with and is no longer allowed near my apartment or on the property alone anymore!**

 **Also, this is gonna be one of those weekends where I unload like so much for you guys at one time and its gonna be awesome! Finished a lot of the request, and like always if you ever have one just comment it or PM me or anything! I love doing requests!**

 **This beauty was for Cookieandjinx, part of their request actually, the first part is almost done but will be released here by Monday coming! Personally I don't know why I didn't think of this myself as I have two younger brothers who have picked up so many of my habits, good or bad, over the years as they grew up and I can so see Raph and Gabriel picking up fighting after seeing Michael and Luce doing so!**

 **Hope you like it babe!**

 **XOXO**

* * *

"And you know what your problem is? You don't know when to act your age! You still act like that runt of a fledgling that we had to tote around with us so you wouldn't cry!"

"And you know what your damage is? You've got a stick shoved so far up your ass that we can see it shining behind your eyes! You still act like that giant dickhead that no one wants around because your so damn anal!"

"Obnoxious!"

"Jerk!"

"Burden!"

"Lazy!"

"Child!"

"Asshole!"

"Moron!"

"Dad only made you so He could show He had a sense of humor but failed!"

"Father only made you because He needed someone fat enough and foolish enough to distract the Darkness so we could lock Her away!"

Now that was a low blow. Calling out his weight like that, it was common knowledge that he was not as lithe as Lucifer nor as buff as Michael nor as intelligent as Raphael, but he wa quick despite his someone what girth. Besides, he knew that he had always been self conscious about his weight and appearance.

Where as his brothers were tall, lithe, and strongly built.

He was small, kind of cushioned, and more agile then stron. Not to say he was weak by any means, just not as strong as his older brothers were.

"Yea! Well Dad created you so we could have some more canon foder to throw at her!"

 **"Enough. Gabriel. Raphael. Come to the Throne Room."**

His voice shook the meadow that the two archangels were fighting in, thundering over their own high pitched voices, and drowned out the sounds of anything other then itself. Both Messenger and Healer went silent at once.

The angels watching around the went as wide eye'd as they themselves did.

Some even gulped.

The rumble of thunder faded out and the shaking ceased, but it was clear to all those around that He had heard their argument, that He had known and seen the punches thrown. He was not happy about it. Father never was, He detested seeing any of them fight, and any who were caught doing such an act were immediately sent for to the Throne Room to be dealt with.

So far, only Michael and Lucifer have been the only ones known to have felt the sting of the strap, but they have all felt the sting of His hand at least once.

They'd all, at least once, been taken to task over His knee or strawn about the Throne itself.

It was not a position that any wanted to find themselves in, not even the Archangels, no one wanted to be taken to task by Father. He was more of a spare the rod spoil the child sort of parent and they hated it.

Raphael and Gabriel exchanged looks, fight completely forgotten about now that they had been summoned, and they stood tense.

 _ **"Now."**_

Eyes widening, they opened their wings and took flight, not liking that tone of voice being directed at them. That was the tone that was known to be had before someone got the sandal to their rear ends, and they didn't want to feel the stinging wrath of His hand let alone His sandal.

Michael had felt that, the last large fight between him and Lucifer, they'd started it but Father had ended it. Many had never seen the Great Mighty Archangel Michael with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Lucifer sure, especially after what he had done in the garden, but never Michael.

It was a shock.

Michael and Lucifer had been requested there last month for fighting and though they hadn't actually come back until later that night, sleeping like fledglings against Father's chest, everyone knew what had happened.

They pretended to be sleeping when Father bent to tuck their older brothers into bed, warm lips pressing to their temples in the form of a loving paternal kiss, then He turned to them, tucking the blankets up under their chins. The next day they really got to see the aftermath of what they had gone through while visiting Father. It was very obvious when Lucifer came into the kitchen the next morning walking very slowly and diliberately, trying very hard to keep his robes from rubbing against a noticeably sore bottom.

And Michael wasn't much better either.

He refused to sit at the table with them.

Now normally they got along rather well, though opposites, Raphael and Gabriel got along really well. Gabriel knew how to make the quiet archangel laugh and Raphael knew how to calm the others wild nature.

And that being said, whenever they did fight, it could rival even the eldest two angels.

Gabriel landed just a bit away from the massive doors, deliberately making sure that Raphael had to land in front of him much to the elders distaste, and they both gulped at the rolling anger they could feel from within.

"Umm?"

 **"Enter."**

They bickered about who should enter first when they both yelped and agreed to enter together instead. Father was clearly having none of it today and was putting His foot down.

 **"What is it I am always saying about fighting?"**

Gabriel gulped and backed away from his Father at the tone He was using, hands immediately flying back, he knew that tone and he knew what always followed after it. He did not want to feel the wrathful sting of His hand on his rear.

Beside, he didn't do anything wrong, it was all Raphael's fault.

Speaking of him, he too gulped, and bowed his head slightly under the stern harsh gaze. He'd made the mistake of allowing himself to make eye contact with Father.

 **"Well? Anything to say? I do believe I asked you both a question and I'd best get an answer."**

They exchanged looks and paled considerably, neither wanted to answer that question, because they both knew what Father had said about fighting each other and they knew they had done wrong in doing exactly what He had told them not to do.

Gabriel shook his head and Raphael licked his lips, "We...We were fighting."

 **"And?"**

"And...and he deserved it!"

Raphael clenched his fists tightly electricity snapping at his temper snapping, Father narrowed His eyes but went ignored for the moment as Gabriel turned in a huff and jump right on back with a shout.

"Hey! You started it! Stupid healer!"

"Annoying messenger pest!"

 **"Enough with the fighting, you choose to act like fledglings, you shall be treated as such."**

Raphael and Gabriel yelped as they were lifted up by the scruff of their wings, draped over each knee, and yelled out when a heavy hand landed sharply against their rears.

Father was not happy with them, that much was sure, and they stayed like that for a long time before being set back up right again. Raphael whined and rubbed at his bottom as he was set down in a corner, sniffling softly as he tried to rub the sting away.

Gabriel made a noise of alarm as he was pulled back over his Father's knee again, and he felt Him reach over, eyes following and widening as His hand closed around the sandal on His left foot. The young Messenger shook his head and whined at the sight of it when Father sat back.

"Nooooo! Not that! Please Dad! I'm sorry! I'll watch my tone! I will!"

 **"I am sure you will. But I do believe this is the third time you have been brought before me in regards to your fighting. No more. I have allowed you two to get away with much more then I should have, as you are my youngest two Archangels. No more. I realize I should have taken a firmer hand to you."**

He pushed against his Father's leg, trying to gain some sort of friction to escape what was to come, but nothing came to pass as he hoped it would.

"Nooo! It's gonna hurt! Please!"

Gabriel whined again when the sandal was pulled back and his Father shifted, a moment, a breath of a moment and he sucked in a large breath, then it came down with a resounding whap.

He jumped and howled, crying out as it smacked down again, this was so much worse then he'd imagined it would be. It stung like nothing else, and it wasn't long before he was a crying teary mess over His knee.

 **"Gabriel, why are you being punished?"**

He sniffled and sobbed, "Because...Because we were fighting again!"

 **"And what have I told you about this fighting?"**

The young Messenger squirmed, hands clasping onto the knee under him knowing full well that throwing them back would only gain him more swaps with the offending sandal. And that was not something he had any intention of making for himself at the moment, this message was as good as delivered.

"To-to not to! Abba please! I'm sorry Abba! I'm sorry! No more!"

 **"And?"**

"And...And I said nasty things to my brother!"

 **"And what do we say to your brother?"**

Gabriel turned, face red and slick with tears and sweat, "I'm sorry Raphy! I'm so sorry!" He then turned to look up at his Father, chest heaving with sobs.

"Please Abba please! I'm sorry! Never again!"

The poor youngster cried out when four more well place swats were dished out, and then when given the opportunity he borrowed into his Father's warm strong chest, fingers digging into the robe He wore as his shoulders heaved with the force of his sobs.

Arms encircled around him tenderly and held him close. A hand pet through his hair and then down his back in a soothing manner.

 **"Hush my little one, hush now, you are alright."**

"It _hurts!"_

There was a soft rumbling chuckle from around him that was undoubtedly Father, **"I would imagine so. But it was well deserved and you know you had earned as such. The sting will subside My child, hush now."**

Gabriel nuzzled in closer and breathed in deeply taking in the scent that was Father, that meant safety and home. Father holds him for a long moment, rubbing at his back and scratching softly across his shoulders and it takes a moment longer to hear his Father chuckle again.

His little Messenger always purred when one scratched at the right spot over his shoulders.

 **"Come and stand now, we shall spend more time together once we are through here, but your brother must pay his dues as well."**

Gabriel was not completely on board with having to move now that he was comfortable but did as he was told despite his reservations and with the guiding hand of his Father he found his way back to his corner sleepy and sore, waiting patiently and dutifully for it to be over so he could be taken back up into those arms and have his back and shoulders scratched again.

Speaking of the other one, his brother, Raphael is like a coil of nerves, and in such there are little sparks of raw _energy_ is falling from his hands. Father sees, Father sees all, and His hands enclose around the young Healers and calm the wild tension underneath.

The sparks stop falling.

Raphael looks up with wide eyes, always so quiet this one was, often times then not he clammed up when in trouble. Something he'd always done since he was just a little toddling thing that liked to sit and play at His feet.

 **"Being nervous for punishment is normal little one, but such nerves can be dangerous, it is nothing too bad. Never too harsh. You are all always sorry for your wrongs, but not enough to keep from doing them."**

A large hands lets go, and reaches up to caress his cheek and he leans into the touch. A comforting touch, reassuring, loving. Father smiles at him calmly, soothing his rolling emotions underneath.

 **"Come, over you get, I think the same amount as your brother recieved is good for your lesson as well. "**

Raphael nods once, eyes falling downcast immediately, and doesn't make nearly as much of a struggle as his younger brother had. He goes limp almost instantly curling his fingers around his Father's leg. His own rooting source during punishment.

He goes rigid though when he feels his Parent shift slightly, the only indication to the swat thats about to come, and jumps only slightly when it comes to fall. Again and again.

But not once does he shed a tear, a protective mechanism, to protect himself from whatever pain his mind had deduced was coming his way. Most of it was in his mind and it worried Him nonstop, but it was a work in progress.

However, He is a firm believer that a punishment is not well taken until there are tears shed, until they submit to the retribution to their actions. It takes Raphael a while but he does get there.

But it does get along quicker when its done so on bare then over the robe.

And so to get this message across and get it across thoroughly, He lifts the back of his robes and brings the sandal down harshly. Raphael jumps and whines softly, so soft that it's almost missed but He doesn't miss anything.

 **"Raphael why are you being punished?"**

Naturally, the young healer is quite, but even Gabriel hears this response from his older brother.

"I-I-I was fighting! Fi-Fighting with Gabe!"

Another well placed swat, **"And what have you been told about your fighting?"**

"I-I-I...To not to! To not fight! It's baaaaaad! Owwww Dad!"

" **And why is it bad Raphael?"**

A sniffle, "Be-Bec-Because I'm older! And he's my baby brother! And-And-And I should watch out for him!"

 **"What do you say to your brother?"**

"I'm sorry Gabe! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! You're not foolish and you're not fat and you're the best baby brother I have! I'm sorry!"

Gabriel turned slightly, peering over his shoulder with bloodshot tired eyes, "It's okay. I forgive you. Forgive me?"

Father paused in His reprimands at their small quite conversation, heart to heart, "I forgive you too Gabe. Always."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

The tears were soft as they dripped from his eyes to His leg, soaking into the robe fabric, and with a final few swats He let up. Bending over the Archangel laying limp over His knee to slip the sandal back on His foot.

Raphael leans into his Father's shoulder when he's righted and seeks the comfort that is always offered and given after each and every punishment. Warm lips press to his temple and he's filled with an undying sense of peace.

Fingers massage into his shoulders and work at the tension knots that are always forming there, and they scratch up the back of his neck.

 **"Ssshhhh you're alright. You are always forgiven. Always."**

He turns and smiles at the young Messenger waiting patiently if not a bit antsy, wanting to seek that same comfort even still. And He beckons him over with a raised arm and outstretched hand. Gabriel smiles and turns, scurying across the fine marble, taken up by that hand and pulled up to sit next to his brother. Raphael smiles at him and he at his brother, inseparable again, always never far away from one another.

Gabriel cuddles close and closes his eyes.

 **"As for you,"** , he knows that his Parent is speaking to him now and looks up to meet His gaze, **"You are made perfect just the way you are and that includes your weight. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."**

Fingers poke into his belly and he smiles, wiggling slightly to get away from them, **"And you are just as much fun to play with as the rest of them. Do not think I will not take personal interest to ensure this unwarranted shame gets taken care of. Do you remember how much we'd played when you were a fledgling, how sensitive this belly had been? I know some things have not changed."**

"Abba stoppit!"

Raphael smiled at the sound and sight, his own turn for such treatment following soon after.

 **"And do not think I have forgotten about you and those toes of yours."**

They both giggle softly and squirm for the few moments they're subjected to such playful attacks, and cuddle close when He subsides.

Father watches over them, humming deep in His chest, rubbing fingers through their hair and wings and over their backs and shoulders as they slowly fall asleep. When He is sure they are out for the count He sends the Seraphim to gather the other two Archangels, as He knows wh exactly got the young ones stuck in such a nasty habit of fighting.

Lucifer looks nervous to be here, hanging onto Michael's arm tightly, taking comfort from his older brother being beside him despite not having done anything wrong.

Persay.

They both take in their younger brothers, cuddled together and sleeping soundly like fledglings on Father's lap. Their red eyes and flushed faces, they know exactly what just took place.

 **"Boys do you know why I called for you?"**

Michael and Lucifer exchange looks and shake their heads in unison.

"No."

"No Dad."

 **"Your fighting has caused some nasty habits to form for your younger brothers. They seem to have taken up where you've let off. What say you to this matter?"**

They exchange looks again and Michael narrows his eyes, **"No fear they have been punished accordingly. But this needs to be stopped."**

"We will speak to them Father."

"We haven't been fighting!"

Michael gave his brother a look, but for Lucifer, who had been taken to task by Father more then he'd like to admit in the last few years is more focused on not ending up there again.

Father's gaze softens at the tone His child uses, and is quick to assure he is in no danger of being punished, they have been doing so well in getting along so much and not fighting one another.

 **"You have been doing most amazing Little Star of Mine, do not fear, you are not here to be taken in hand."**

He pulls them all close, not able to help Himself, it has been so long since He was able to have them all in the same room. To get to see and hold His four Son's and now that the moment has come to pass He plans to take advantage of it.

His lap is certainly big enough for them all.

It will always be enough.

And no one dares say anything about the Archangels, should they see them, sleeping like they are.

For fear of Father's retribution.


End file.
